


Call Waiting

by lamuella



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamuella/pseuds/lamuella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the longest Mindy has gone without talking to Danny since they became a couple.  These are her thoughts just after she leaves her latest voicemail.</p><p>This takes place in the hours after last night's season finale.  As ever, I own none of the intellectual property in this story, all characters belong to their respective owners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Waiting

“Danny, call me when you get this. Please.”

Mindy hung up. It was the same message as last time, only with the “please” at the end, and it was a message she had told herself she wouldn't leave.

It was 24 hours now since she had last seen him. His phone was either off or refusing any calls. It had to be off. He didn't know how to turn on call forwarding. Last time he tried to do anything more than check voicemail she had ended up helping him set an outgoing message while he ranted about Steve Jobs.

He'd never been gone this long without Mindy knowing where she was. Not by choice, usually, if he was in the bathroom too long she usually sent him a message to see what was going on. She told herself that constantly checking up on him was her way of telling him she cared, because that was easier than admitting how codependent she had become. He thought it was cute. At least, she thought he thought it was cute.

And then they'd had that… fight, or whatever it was. Morgan's boneheaded stunt, which had both saved them from Annette's meddling and led to Danny's revelation. The next morning he hadn't even bothered waking her up, just left a post-it before he went… somewhere.

Twenty four hours. He could be anywhere. More disturbing than his absence was the realisation that she had absolutely no idea where he could be. She had called Stevie in Staten Island, who hadn't seen him in months, and beyond that she didn't know where he would go or who he would seek out.

Had he become a stranger to her? Had he always been a stranger and she had just tricked herself into thinking he was her lover? Would she have known him better if she were a better girlfriend? If she listened? If he talked?

She went into the kitchen to get something to drink, looked around for a bottle of wine and a glass, then remembered: baby. Orange juice it was. It shocked her for a moment that she had forgotten the baby, especially as some days it felt like he was the only thing keeping them together. Maybe the reason Danny didn't want to marry her was that he knew deep down that the relationship would have ended by now if she weren't pregnant. Maybe the relationship was going to end anyway.

She hadn't let herself think like this before, and it was a shock to find how logical this was as a conclusion. There had always been more than a touch of Alan Castellano about his son. Maybe Danny had left her now so he wouldn't do what his father had done and disappear later.

If that's what this was, she would be destroyed, but she'd keep it together. She wouldn't have much choice, would she? She'd have a child to look after and a life to rebuild. Mindy's childhood had consisted of shows that told her she was a princess looking for a prince, but her teenage years had injected the theme that she was a strong independent woman who didn't need no man. Now, if only she could convince herself of that.

This was stupid. Was this how she was going to be every time he was out of contact? Was this why she called him so often? What did you do if you realised you needed someone more than they needed you?

As she tried to process the swirling ideas and insecurities running through her, the phone rang.

Not a number she recognised. Not a USA number at all.

“Hello?” she asked, answering. “Danny?”


End file.
